Truth be told
by DeceasedAngel
Summary: A girl is found in the woods when the Cullens except jasper were hunting. A boy was found in la push in the woods alone. Some of the volturi guards are growing wrestless and out of control. The children seem almost inhuman and trained for war.Sum inside
1. summary

Continued on

They are not normal. They begin to cause havoc and vampires and werewolves are in for a surprise.

Srry if the sum was to short but I don't want to give the plot away and so give me a holler if u need clarification on some things. Oh and I am up dating on all of my original pieces cuz I looked at a few and was like damn what the hell was I thinking.


	2. Letter

My dear girl you will no why I am doing this when the time comes but for right now you are to little to understand. This world is a harsh one and there are some people who cant survive, because they are to weak. You must remember that only the strong survive and the weak die. You must survive at all costs. kill or be killed. Make your mommy proud.

Sincerely

Your Mother


	3. the high life

? POV

The high life. What exactly is such a life? Well it's a life that I am unable to live in to even deem possible for me to even partake in. Maybe my way of thinking is impossible to follow, and I am the only freak out there that thinks this way. What if I was the only one of my kind and I lived in a far away land where unicorns and fairies lived. But then they all died and it was because I told the dragon to be my friend? What if I am the only one in the world with no friends? Would that make me the saddest of the saddest? So if I am the only one of my kind making me a freak and I've killed all my friends and I am the saddest of the sad, what does that make me? Who am I?


	4. surreal

Dreagon POV

To say that my family was the best family would be a lie. To say that we are different would be almost correct. To say that we are not human, would be right on target. My family, a family to those who look in from the outside are but a bunch of wonderers wondering the world looking for their lost souls. My father was a man but now a women. I have a mother who acts as a mother but is not my mother. I have a sister, Trinny who does not act like a sister but a lover. A brother who unlike the others is exactly as his title states him to be. A cousin, Lily who is really my little sister and a young aunt, Airety who is really my younger niece. To say that my life is simple is to say that vampires and werewolves are real.


	5. family

_?POV_

_A family is when as a group of one we all believe that we are in some kind of way connected to one another. A family is where and who you feel comfortable with. You don't even have to have love, because even if you do it can make you or break you. If you don't have any of that then you don't have a family you have a group of strangers trying to pretend. When you pretend you end up being nothing but a lie, and everyone hates a liar._


	6. hypocritical  betrayal

? POV

"I am a Vampire."

All is quiet as the night. For it feels as if the oxygen from the air and flowing through ones blood was taken like a thief stealing a life. A life. Does it hold significant value? Is it worth trading a life for a life or a soul? Isn't that what a Vampire is? A thief of life? But if that is so what in return does that vampire give? Such thoughts aught to be thought upon. For if I was to quickly judge this man that too would judge me as a person. For that is how life is. In order to take you have to give.

"Edward what have you done? How cou…" Have you ever noticed that once something unbelievable has happened it drives one to ask a question in which it has already received the answer too. Such as now.

" .. at? How irresponsible and spoiled can you be?" Rosalie a girl that I have come to know in about a week I have thought more than once to be selfish. The way she can twist and bend what you say to be used against you could be a gift. Though who would want such a gift I do not know.

"We don't even know her name. We don't know who or what she is. We don't know anything and you just open your fat mouth and say what we are. How could you." She is correct on all accounts. Yet her words should be toward herself for she is so correct in her words that she doesn't realize that I know all of her secrets. Secrets that can destroy her. The wind blows through my hair almost as if it is combing it. A sigh of contentment comes from my mouth.

" You should be banished from this coven" Anger coursed through my veins and the wind seemed to go berserk with the feelings of my rage. Who was she to judge one to be deem able to stay in this coven. She contributes nothing but pain and sorrow to all that surround her. Her mate is miserable and seems to suffer constantly. Poor Emmet that man is so nice almost innocent. A smile almost always present as if a permanent mask fixated to conceal what hides behind it.

My voice rang out as the wind raged on. It seemed to be angry at her as well. My voice nothing but a sinful whisper caressing her ear.

" Rosalie its ok you can trust me. Just tell me what you want to tell me." A giggle followed soon behind filled with evil and insanity.

" Ricky" My voice once a whisper came to her in a raspy shout, reminding me of a horror film. Rosalie's face seemed to go white if possible. Her head bowed and she got off her high horse, her hands shaking as well as her body. Her eyes darted every which way as if looking for the voice. I guess I shall help her.

" Over here." My voice came to her as if multiple children were calling her from the shadows of no where. Her eyes fell on me and the voices all fell silent, and I couldn't help a smirk come onto my lips. Her eyes widened and went crazed. She shot towards me and I felt her hands bruise each shoulder as she lay them on each side of me in an attempt to shake me.

"Stop it. Stop it right now. Please I'm begging you. Please stop it right now. I don't want to hear that name I don't want to hear that name I don't want to hear it." She stopped and I looked into her sorrowful eyes and said

" Then tell them about what you have done and forgive Edward in the way you wish for you family to forgive you." My voice nothing but a silent whisper almost just the mouthing of words. Her nodded almost uncontrollably and almost to fast to see.

"Take a breath and calm down when you have tell your story." Rosalie's eyes seemed to grow wet with unshed venom tears. Looking up the Cullen family seemed to stare at us as if we were women PMSing.

That was how Rosalie Hale became my mother.

Me a thing of nothing became the daughter of Rosalie and Emmet Hale


	7. Hells knocking

1Week.

3Days.

15 Hours.

22Minutes.

47 seconds.

EARLIER

Jasper POV

My wife for 392 years has come to the conclusion that she Alice of nothing is to great for the God of War. The God of Fucking War. I am a god and I am below her. That sniveling no good bitch thinks that she is better than me when I let her control my ass. I let her. That doesn't sound to much better than me being called a Pansy. For 392 years of my undead life has gone to waste because of some lying conniving little slut thast I let dictate my life, I guess I deserve to be nothing better than fucking clay. Damn't. I have to leave I don't belong in this family. I don't belong here. I belong where I was born. Texas here I come.

Bella POV

Another argument over why he is unable to do as he promised me. I mean how fucking hard is it for you to be able to change me when you are the one holding back from doing so because you are afraid you will loose control? I mean damn if you want to make a shitty escuse at least make it a fucking good one. Alice lately has been quiet and moody. She has been giving me evil glares and getting pissed when I don't sit down for hours on end when she wants me to act as her fucking Barbie doll. I mean I am human and unlike her I would gladly fuck my husband more than sit down and play with the human. Alice I swear has been throwing lustful glances at Edward. Edward doesn't acknowledge it but he sometimes sits staring off into space and every couple of seconds you can hear Alice laughing at nothing. I mean how obvious can you get. Today though just confirmed everything.

" Alice don't fucking touch me."

"But Jasper you can't leave me. You would be nothing if it weren't for me. You would be some lunatic vampire that would kill everything in sight."

" Well Alice that sounds a hell of a lot better than spending 392 years of my laugh with you. And just so you know my right hand felt better than you ever did." I couldn't help but giggle. One giggle was enough to set Edward off.

" Jasper you have no right speaking to your wife like that. Alice has been nothing but kind and patient with you." I couldn't help but see red. My two cents needed to be added right now.

" Oh and you have been making up for what ever Jasper has so called lacked in." His face went taunt. " Oh yah I know about yah little mind fucks. I'm human not stupid and Alice stop trying to play everyone with your fake visions. You can't lie for shit." That was when Jasper looked my way and I felt this instant connection, I would go anywhere he goes even if its to hells front door.


	8. plz

Ok I want people to review because I aint feeling to confident about my story. Cuz im afraid it sucks. Please give me a piece of ur mind.


End file.
